The Unlucky One
by FuryouMiko
Summary: Drabble. The story of the last inhabitant of Rapture, once Eleanor has left with her retinue. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Bioshock was developed by Irrational Games and published by 2K Games. This is a work of fan-fiction, and produced here with no intent to profit. Any reproductions of this document must bear this warning therein.

* * *

><p>Once, life was different. She had felt the call of the others, of the Angels... of ADAM. She had touched the world, and it had touched her. Little Sister, they had called her. Before that, she had had another name. Evelyn, she thought, but she couldn't really remember.<p>

She'd had a Daddy, once... she remembered him. He was big, and strong, and he protected her until Dr. Lamb took him away. A littler Sister needed him now, she said.

Then Dr. Lamb took the world away. Evey was a Big Sister now, she said. She was all grown up. Then Dr. Lamb gave her some new clothes to wear. She knew her old ones were too small. They pulled and were too tight when she had to climb. But the new clothes were strange. They had trousers, like icky boys clothes, and covered her whole body.

Dr. Lamb said it was only the underwear, so it was okay. Evey smiled. Dr. Lamb did love her! She wasn't going to make her do things for the men like some of the other, pretty Ladies, she'd seen as she looked for ADAM, even though that's what the underwear looked like.

When she first saw the suit, she thought Dr. Lamb had got her a new Daddy. But the suit was wrong, it was all skinny, and it wasn't moving. Then Dr. Lamb told her it was HER suit! Evey realised the funny thing on the arm was a needle, like the one she used to get the ADAM out angels.

Dr. Lamb told her she had a new job. She had too many little sisters for Daddy to look after, so she had to help too. She was so happy! She'd get to play with her little sisters all the time now! She put the suit on, with Dr. Lamb's help. It was cold, but Dr. Lamb said she would get used to it, so she didn't complain.

She couldn't feel anything either. The silky feel of rose petals that lay around the Angels... the water in the fountains... the warmth of skin or the breeze from a fan. Just the rubber under-suit and the metal gloves.

It wasn't all bad. She got to see the surface, when she went to rescue new little sisters... Dr. Lamb said they'd been taken, and hurt until they forgot. The surface people were strange. There weren't any angels there, just... things. Bodies. They tried to hurt her, but Big Sister Evey was strong. She got her sisters back, for Dr. Lamb.

When she came back the last time, everything was quiet. Dr. Lamb didn't let her in, she had to open the door herself. It was hard, but she did it. She couldn't hear Eleanor either. Evey wasn't worried though, they wouldn't abandon her. She took Little Sister to the machine and healed her, like Dr. Lamb always did, putting the Egg back in her stomach.

There were lots more Angels around now... Evey took Little Sister – Fanny – out to find a good one to harvest from, and she didn't even have to scare off any of the Lords and Ladies who wanted to distract Little Sister from their work. She had time to gather ADAM for herself, too! It was wonderful.

Big Sister started to get lonely, though. Little Sister was with her, but she was getting bigger. Dr. Lamb was gone... Eleanor was gone. It was so quiet. They were starting to run out of Angels, and no more were appearing... she hadn't even seen any Lords and Ladies, or Mister Squiddy. She tried to go see him, but his tank was dark.

Little Sister was complaining, too. She was cold and lonely. Eventually, Big Sister had to give her new clothes, too. Dr. Lamb wasn't there, so she had to take them from the Angels. She hoped they wouldn't mind. Little Sister looked very cute in the Angels' clothes, though!

It was getting... late, Big Sister realised. She called Little Sister back, and put her on her shoulders. She was too big for the safety cage now. Little Sister asked if they were going to have a rest, and Evey told her they were.

She found them a little Bathsphere, and closed the glass, before putting Little Sister on the ground. Big Sister sat down, leaning against the wall, and Little Sister crawled into her lap, asking for cuddles.

Evey put her arms around her, holding her close, and promised to wake her up when it was time to find more Angels. She stroked Little Sister's hair until she fell asleep, then let her helmeted head hang forward over her, forming a protective ball about her Little Sister.

They would sleep... for a while... Yeah. But only until Eleanor came back.

In an old Bathysphere, in dead Rapture, the last Big Sister slipped into sleep, curled around her beloved Little Sister.


End file.
